


You (and our dog) Are Incredible!

by cathnotcat



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, F/M, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathnotcat/pseuds/cathnotcat
Summary: Lee Jinhyuk, adalah seorang top star Korea yang wajahnya bisa ditemukan di seluruh pelosok negeri.  Setelah menyelesaikan pengambilan gambar untuk drama dan film terbarunya, Jinhyuk justru memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan acara 'Dogs Are Incredible' yang membahas seputar anjing peliharaan dan pemiliknya.Siapa sangka ternyata anjing 'bermasalah' pertama yang harus dikunjunginya adalah anjing yang ia besarkan bersama mantan pacarnya dulu!
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	You (and our dog) Are Incredible!

Jinhyuk boleh jadi adalah salah satu bintang papan atas Korea Selatan. Aktor, rapper, model, bintang _variety show_ . Namanya melambung tinggi, awalnya perlahan, tapi pasti. Karena siapa yang tidak terpikat dengan senyum matahari penuh semangatnya? Dengan barisan gigi cemerlang yang tak pelit untuk terlihat saat ia menyapa orang lain. Begitu juga dengan tinggi badan yang menjulang, seratus delapan puluh tujuh sentimeter, dengan tutur kata yang sopan, dengan perangai yang luar biasa _pacarable._

Jadi pertanyaannya, siapa? 

Dengan hampir seluruh negeri yang jatuh cinta padanya, kehadiran wajah Jinhyuk di televisi, di layar bioskop, di majalah, di artikel situs daring, di media sosial, di stasiun subway, di _convenience store_ , di toko kosmetik, di butik fashion, di mana-mana, bukanlah hal yang aneh. 

Wajahnya bisa kalian lihat menangis dalam drama, bisa juga tertawa lucu dalam sitkom komedi, atau terlihat serius di acara _talk show._ Lalu nggak cuma wajah, karena suaranya pun menghiasi radio-radio yang diputar di jam populer. 

Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk. _Korea’s current number one IT boy._ Dan sepertinya akan butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya ‘turun’ dari posisi itu. 

Jadi pertanyaannya, siapa? Siapa yang tidak menyukai wajah itu berseliweran di seluruh pelosok negeri? (Ada. Ada satu orang). 

-

Tetap tampan mengenakan setelan santai berupa celana training dan sweatshirt lengan panjang, Jinhyuk hadir dengan senyuman cerahnya. Ruang tempat pertemuan terasa seperti berubah drastis dan hari semua orang terasa seperti penuh jaminan, bahwa hari ini akan berjalan lancar, bahwa hari ini akan jadi menyenangkan. 

Seluruh staff dan PD yang hadir turut membalas senyum, begitu juga dengan trainer Kang Hyungwook yang walau selalu terkesan lembut, tapi tak pernah main-main dalam pekerjaannya ini. 

Ini hari pertama Jinhyuk bergabung dalam acara ‘Dogs Are Incredible’ dan menggantikan aktris Lee Yubi yang sudah ‘lulus’ duluan dari acara tersebut. Nama tenar mungkin Jinhyuk punya, tapi ia selalu merasa ada kekosongan, dan terkadang senyum yang ia pasang bisa jadi terbuat dari 60% kebiasaan dan bukannya muncul karena 100% keinginan. (Jinhyuk itu aktor, memperlihatkan hal lain yang tak sejalan dengan perasaannya bukan hal yang sulit). 

Jadi ia mencarinya. Ia mencari rasa senang itu, rasa yang mendebarkan itu, rasa yang membuatnya menunggu-nunggu dan tidak sabar, dengan mencari acara yang tepat untuk diikutinya. Sejak awal, variety show ‘Dogs Are Incredible’ terlihat begitu menarik baginya. 

_Variety show_ besutan KBS ini memiliki rating yang tinggi, serta begitu disukai penggemar internasional. Ini juga merupakan strategi yang baik bagi Jinhyuk untuk semakin dikenal, tak hanya diantara penggemarnya, tapi juga publik di segala kalangan. Karena semua orang suka menonton acara ini. Selain menghibur dan memberikan banyak tips bagi para pemilik hewan peliharaan, banyak orang yang menontonnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sepi saat tinggal sendiri. Atau mungkin hanya sekedar penyuka anjing dan penyayang binatang. Jinhyuk tak ambil pusing, yang jelas ia tahu, penonton acara ini begitu beragam. Bonus utama: Jinhyuk sangat menyukai anjing. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anjing-anjing lucu, hingga anjing-anjing besar yang gagah dan terlihat kuat. 

“Jadi kira-kira kayak gitu sih, Jinhyuk. Sebenarnya nggak banyak tambahan dari yang udah dibicarakan di meeting pertama dan kedua. Tapi intinya, walau anjing-anjing kecil itu lucu, mereka bisa menggigit dan sakit. Jadi tolong jangan disepelekan. Kalau ada pertanyaan seputar anjing dan tips-tipsnya, bisa langsung ke trainer Kang aja didiskusikannya,” PD Lee atau Lee Taeheon yang merupakan _main producer_ dari acara tersebut menutup briefing mereka kali ini. 

“Siap laksanakan PD Lee! Mohon bantuannya juga trainer Kang dan senior Lee Kyungkyu! Makasih banget sudah menerima saya di sini. Ini beneran acara favorit saya dan nggak pernah absen nonton semua episodenya,” Jinhyuk menjawab sambil terkekeh dengan tangan seolah memberi hormat. 

“Hahahaha, kita yang makasih. Kalau ada Jinhyuk, _rating_ -nya pasti makin naik, nih. Kaget juga pas nama kamu muncul di calon _cast_ baru. Padahal kayaknya sibuk banget, takutnya nggak sempat _shooting_ untuk acara ini,” trainer Kang yang merupakan _dog expert_ berkata demikian sambil memasang _earpiece_ yang akan mereka gunakan untuk berkomunikasi jarak jauh. 

“Nggak ada saya juga rating-nya udah naik, kok! Siapa sih yang nggak kenal sama trainer Kang dan senior Kyungkyu? Tapi tenang saja, semua film dan drama saya sudah selesai _shooting,_ jadi saya dikasih pilih mau terima kerjaan apa. Paling nanti tinggal promo-promo saja, soalnya untuk film juga rilisnya masih lama, masih proses editing. Sisanya paling datang ke event sama pemotretan dan _talkshow_ . Nggak banyak, kok,” seloroh Jinhyuk sambil mengangguk berterima kasih saat staff acara membantunya mengenakan _earpiece_ dan alat suara di pinggangnya. “Tapi memang shooting-nya nggak kelar sekali ya, pak Kang?” tanyanya. 

“Wah, nak Jinhyuk nggak tahu aja, bisa sampai ada yang seminggu baru kelar! Tapi sambil ngurusin satu kasus itu, kita bisa sambil mulai _shooting_ untuk episode lain. Soalnya kalau ada pemilik yang mengirimkan laporan, itu kan bisa karena ada trauma makanya anjingnya jadi kenapa-napa, atau karena lingkungan dan macem-macem, deh. Jadi bisa saja ada kasus yang kita tinjau berhari-hari. Tapi memang lebih banyak staff yang bolak-balik, mengecek apakah saran dari trainer Kang dilakukan apa enggak sama pemilik anjingnya,” terang Lee Kyung-Kyu panjang lebar. Komedian yang satu ini rupanya cukup serius dan informatif saat tidak _on camera._

Wah, Jinhyuk jadi paham, kalau kadang mereka bisa harus bolak-balik untuk mengecek keadaan pemilik dan anjingnya, atau bahkan sampai menginap di rumah orang tersebut. Tapi apapun itu, Jinhyuk akan berusaha sebaiknya! Karena Jinhyuk tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam melakukan sesuatu, ataupun untuk menggapai yang ia inginkan. Itu mungkin, adalah salah satu kunci suksesnya. Termasuk dengan mengorbankan banyak hal, mungkin waktu, dan kebahagiaannya. 

-

Bergabungnya Jinhyuk di acara ini merupakan suatu kejutan. Setelah Lee Yubi ‘lulus’ dari acara tersebut, ada banyak bintang tamu berbeda yang mengisi tiap episode, namun untuk pengganti dan menjadi _cast_ reguler, baru Jinhyuk orangnya. Makanya, agar semakin seru, PD Lee sengaja merahasiakan hal ini dan tak ada sama sekali artikel yang muncul tentang bergabungnya Jinhyuk di acara tersebut. Ia yakin, publik akan kaget dan senang mengetahui fakta ini nantinya. 

Maka Jinhyuk, dan semua orang yang terlibat, terlihat ekstra ceria di hari itu. Pergi menuju area perumahan yang asri di area Seocho. Standar daerah menengah ke atas, lah. Jinhyuk sempat kaget saat mereka memasuki area tersebut. Perumahan ini, jalanannya, taman di sebelah kiri yang baru saja mereka lewati, hingga toko bunga yang ada di ujung jalan, semuanya begitu familiar bagi Jinhyuk. 

'Ya kali sih…..' ucapnya dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan jalanan yang van mereka lewati.

'Nggak mungkin lah…'

'Seoul seluas ini... ya kali, deh…' 

'Nggak mungkin juga dia masih tinggal di situ lah ya…' 

_Denial_. Atau mungkin hanya sekedar berharap, sih. 

Dan masih banyak lagi pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Jadi bayangkan betapa leganya saat ia justru dibawa belok kanan dan menjauhi jalanan familiar itu. Jinhyuk bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ia sempat menahan napas. Dan ketika ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega, trainer Kang dan Senior Lee Kyungkyu hanya menganggap bahwa ia sedang menenangkan diri. 

Mobil van mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah parkiran di depan cafe yang tak pernah diketahui keberadaannya oleh Jinhyuk. Terlihat baru, sih. PD Lee kemudian memberikan briefing mengenai anjing problematic yang akan mereka temui. Anjing ras Pomeranian yang kalau didengar dari cerita, sungguh banyak gaya. Manja, suka nggak mau makan, nggak ngebolehin pemiliknya pergi, hadeh pokoknya _trainer_ Kang cuma senyum-senyum mendengarnya, tapi Jinhyuk rasanya udah sakit kepala. 

"Emang anjingnya siapa sih kok banyak gaya? Gemes juga dengernya,” tanya Jinhyuk sambil merapikan _earpiece_ -nya dan bersiap menonton klip berupa _footage_ kegiatan di rumah anjing tersebut yang sudah disiapkan oleh tim mereka selama seminggu untuk memantau seperti apa perangai anjing tersebut. 

“Wah… mas Jinhyuk…. Ini owner-nya cakep banget sumpah. Dia model yang masih rookie gitu. Jadi mungkin mas Jinhyuk nggak kenal, tapi cakep banget mas. Kita-kita semuanya sampe salting pas interview dia,” ujar Lin, salah satu staff perempuan yang terlihat masih muda. 

“Waduh, jadi penasaran. Kan kata orang biasanya hewan peliharaan kita ngikutin _personality_ kita nggak, sih?” tanyanya dengan begitu penasaran. Nah, memang, salah satu tujuan Jinhyuk bergabung juga biar makin banyak tahu. 

_Trainer_ Kang cuma ketawa. “Nah, tugas pertama kamu nih, Jinhyuk, perhatiin gimana _attitude_ anjingnya, apakah bener kayak yang punya,” dan Jinhyuk langsung mengangguk dengan semangat, apalagi video yang akan mereka tonton sudah siap. 

Tadinya senyum semangat, tapi nggak sampai hitungan sepuluh detik setelah videonya dimulai saja, senyum Jinhyuk langsung memudar. Hampir, hampir digantikan dengan wajah kaget dan terperangah, untung ia adalah seorang aktor yang langsung bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya, memperlihatkan topeng, seolah ia sedang memperhatikan dengan sangat. 

Di video tersebut belum ada siapa-siapa, belum juga ada anjing terlihat, tapi pintu itu, kulkas, meja kayu yang bentuknya agak aneh, bahkan hingga tumpukan kaleng dan kotak teh serta kopi itu begitu familiar. Nggak ada yang berubah dari rumah itu. Rumah yang ditinggalinya hingga empat tahun lalu. Belum kembali dari kekagetan, Jinhyuk benar-benar berpikir rasanya ia ingin pulang saja begitu melihat makhluk kecil yang lucu, persis seperti bola bulu atau permen kapas berwarna putih yang berlari-lari kecil. 

Ddadda. Itu Ddadda. Anjing yang dulunya ia besarkan bersama mantan kekasihnya. 

Jinhyuk langsung pijat kening sembari mencoba menyembunyikan wajah frustasinya saat ada sosok pria mungil yang muncul dengan piyama berwarna hijau. Tapi nggak bisa dipungkiri, ada jantung yang berdetak jauh lebih kencang saat ia melihat sosok itu. Kim Wooseok. Mantan kekasihnya. Masih di rumah yang dulu mereka beli bersama, dengan furnitur yang tidak berubah, masih dengan Ddadda. Masih, masih seperti dulu. Seakan tak ada yang berubah. 

(Karena Jinhyuk tahu, kalau ada yang berubah di sini, itu adalah dirinya). 

Setelah selesai menonton video _footage_ dari hasil rekaman seminggu dan memperlihatkan si pemilik (sebut aja sihhhhhh Wooseok) dan Ddadda si anjing pomeranian putih, trainer Kang kemudian mulai menyimpulkan dan mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai apa pendapat mereka dan pendekatan seperti apa yang akan dilakukan. 

Jujur, Jinhyuk udah nggak fokus. Karena daripada menjawab pertanyaan _trainer_ Kang mengenai apa yang aneh dengan perangai anjing tersebut, Jinhyuk malah terbawa nostalgia. Melihat Wooseok membetulkan kacamata bulatnya yang sering terjatuh saat dia di interview oleh staff, bagaimana Wooseok begitu sering menangkap dan menciumi Ddadda, hingga bagaimana Wooseok keluar kamar selalu mengenakan piyama sambil berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa sesaat setelah bangun tidur. 

Karena dia rindu. Tentu saja dia rindu. (Nggak mungkin nggak)

“Jinhyuk kayaknya dari tadi diem aja, padahal tadi semangat. Bener nih, terpukau sama pemiliknya.” Lee Kyung-kyu jelas cuma bercanda, tapi Jinhyuk rasanya mau mengangguk keras-keras dan meminta dipulangkan saja. 

“Eheheh nggak… ini lagi mikir… padahal anjingnya lucu banget gitu gemes… tapi kalo ditinggal kok dia langsung berisik kayak marah-marah gitu, ya?” tanyanya kembali. 

Sukses. _Trainer_ Kang kemudian menjelaskan mengenai perangai tersebut dan mereka kembali ke topik mengenai Ddadda. Jinhyuk kembali punya jeda untuk mengatur napas (dan perasaannya). 

\--

Jinhyuk dan Kyungkyu berjalan bersisian menuju rumah… rumah Wooseok. (Sulit baginya untuk tidak mengacu pada ‘rumahnya’ padahal sudah lebih dari empat tahun ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Perjalanan singkat mereka terlihat biasa-biasa saja, padahal dalam hati, Jinhyuk berisik luar biasa. 

‘ANJINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG’ 

‘Gini banget dah takdir faaaaak’ 

‘Hshshshshshshshs bengek dah gua’

‘Ini ntar… gimana ya…. Pura pura nggak kenal apa gimana….’ 

Dan masih banyak lagi. Segera setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu dan menekan bel, Jinhyuk sudah pasrah pada yang maha kuasa dan menyerahkan pada Wooseok, soal apa yang akan ia lakukan saat melihat wajahnya. (Diusir, kah? Ditampar? Dimaki-maki sampai puas? Jinhyuk nggak tahu). 

Jinhyuk mendengar derap langkah, lalu bunyi pintu dibuka, dan dia sangat bersyukur karena posisinya membelakangi kamera. Wooseok membukakan pintu, ia tahu bahwa akan ada lagi yang datang ke rumahnya. 

Lee Kyungkyu yang langsung menyapanya dengan ramah, dia sudah tahu akan ada di sini. 

Tapi kalau sosok tinggi di sebelahnya, yang wajahnya kini mungkin sama piasnya dengan dirinya, sungguh Wooseok kaget luar biasa, dan nggak tahu harus apa. 

Ia mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali. 

Untung Lee Kyungkyu langsung aktif berbicara dan menanyakan kabar, sehingga mereka akhirnya dipersilahkan masuk. Wooseok terlihat tenang, tapi dari posturnya yang kini tak setegap biasanya, Jinhyuk sadar betul bahwa pria itu juga kaget (dan mungkin sama bingungnya seperti Jinhyuk dalam menentukan langkah). 

Akal Wooseok berputar dengan cepat, dan begitu ia berbalik badan sambil mempersilahkan Kyungkyu dan Jinhyuk duduk, ia memutuskan bahwa dia tidak mengenal Jinhyuk. 

Dan Jinhyuk pun paham, akan pilihan Wooseok. Jadi ‘halo’ sekedar sapaan yang biasa dikatakan pada orang tak dikenal atau baru pertama ditemui menjadi pilihannya. 

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Kyungkyu langsung menanyakan keadaan Ddadda serta sejak kapan ia jadi nakal. Lantas apa saja yang dilakukannya selain berisik dan tidak mau ditinggal. 

“Hmmm, dia kayaknya baru sekitar tiga bulanan ini nakalnya. Tiba-tiba gigit-gigit, padahal harusnya sudah lewat masa _teething_ -nya. Tapi ini dia balik lagi suka gigitin kabel, sama gigitin ujung celana saya kalau pakai celana panjang. Oh! Sama dia sebelumnya sempat kayak murung gitu?” kata Wooseok bingung. 

Jinhyuk yang duduk di sofa _single_ dan duduk mengarahkan badannya pada Wooseok memperhatikan mantan kekasihnya itu dengan seksama. Selain meraup rakus pemandangan yang empat tahun lalu dilihatnya tiap hari, ia juga khawatir pada apa yang terjadi dengan Ddadda. Selama mereka bersama, Ddadda merupakan anjing yang manis dan penurut. Lantas, ada apa?

“Setiap saya pulang, dia selalu _excited_. Biasanya kita langsung main, kejar-kejaran, tapi setelah beberapa lama, dia murung lagi dan kembali ke pintu. Terus diam saja di sana, sampai waktunya makan atau kalau dia bosan dan mau main lagi,” jawab Wooseok mengenai pertanyaan Kyungkyu seputar Ddadda yang tak suka ditinggal. 

Jinhyuk mengangguk-angguk dan berpura-pura memutar otak. Padahal ia bahkan tak sanggup mengumpulkan fokusnya seratus persen. 

“Kalau…. Lagi nakal kayak gitu, biasanya harus diapain?” tanya Jinhyuk ragu-ragu. Akan sangat mencurigakan kalau dia tak ambil bagian dalam sesi wawancara ini. Apalagi ini adalah episode perdananya di acara tersebut.

Wooseok kemudian menatapnya. Dan ini kali pertama Wooseok memandang langsung ke mata Jinhyuk hari itu. 

“Makanannya saya ganti-ganti sih, takutnya dia bosan. Seenggaknya biar dia mau makan. Kalau kebiasaan di pintu, akhirnya saya biarin, karena kalau lagi kayak gitu saya bawa ke kandang dia akan nangis terus,” jawab Wooseok, masih memandang ke mata Jinhyuk. 

Jinhyuk heran, betapa seorang Kim Wooseok masih memiliki kuasa yang segitu hebatnya pada dirinya. Darahnya berdesir, jantungnya tak karuan, padahal cuma karena ditatap matanya. 

Dan Jinhyuk masih terus seperti itu selama pengambilan gambar, bahkan saat _trainer_ Kang menyusul dan kemudian mulai memberikan ‘konseling’ pada Wooseok. 

\--

Memasuki jam makan siang, setelah Wooseok menyiapkan makan siang untuk Ddadda dan pengambilan gambar dirasa cukup dulu, para staff pun beristirahat dan keluar dari rumah Wooseok untuk menuju rumah makan yang letaknya hanya beberapa bangunan dari sana. Mereka juga menawari Wooseok untuk ikut, tapi ia menolak dan mengatakan ingin menemani Ddadda saja selama waktu istirahat satu jam. 

Jinhyuk berlama-lama di sana, mencari kesibukan seperti membereskan tas dan seolah sibuk membalas chat. Ia melihat semuanya. Akan bagaimana semua staff terlihat terpesona pada presensi Wooseok (karena dia pun begitu). 

Ruangan tengah tempat mereka semua tadinya berkumpul semakin sepi. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Jinhyuk bisa melihat para staff bersenda gurau sambil memakai kembali sepatu mereka. 

“Orang tua kamu apa kabar?” 

Dan Jinhyuk bahkan nggak bisa merasa lebih bodoh dari ini. _Really, Hyuk?_ Setelah empat tahun tidak bertemu dan bertukar kabar, yang benar-benar dia bicarakan justru kabar orang tua Wooseok? 

Ada jeda. Karena Wooseok nggak mengira Jinhyuk akan menunjukkan sisi dimana ia mengenalnya. Ia kira berpura-pura tidak mengenal Jinhyuk adalah pilihan yang tepat, dan Jinhyuk yang ikut bersandiwara sejak awal pun ia yakini adalah yang seharusnya terjadi. Tapi kenapa kini Jinhyuk malah mempertaruhkan segalanya dan justru mengajaknya berbicara. 

Karena nggak seharusnya mereka terlihat kenal. 

“Baik. Sehat.” Wooseok menjawab dengan datar, bahkan tak menolehkan kepala sama sekali ke arah Jinhyuk. Siapa saja yang melihat pasti tak menyadari bahwa mereka tengah berbicara. 

Jinhyuk kira Wooseok cuma akan menjawab dengan dua kata tersebut. 

“Lo nggak usah khawatir. Walaupun gue dulu kabur dari rumah, pas gue balik lagi ke sana mereka nerima gue, kok. Ddadda juga disayang sama mereka,” tambahnya. 

Dan jinhyuk merasa jantungnya seperti ditikam. Sakit. Bahkan sampai Wooseok angkat kaki dari ruangan tersebut sambil mengangkat Ddadda dan kemudian menyapa staff yang masih tertinggal di sana. 

Rasa sakitnya tinggal. 

***


End file.
